carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Iguanodon
Iguanodon was a large ornithopod dinosaur, and holds the distinction of being the second dinosaur officially named. It also had a large thumb-spike most likely used for self-defense. It was added with the Coelophysis on April 18, 2014.https://www.facebook.com/carnivores/posts/768579716526445; it itself is a large ambient, animal that gives points when killed and is hostile when wounded or approached at close range. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter'' ' official Youtube channel.]] Tatem Games announced on their Facebook page on February 26, 2014 that they were adding a new dinosaur in addition to Coelophysis in late March or April 2014. The Iguanodon is a brownish orange and covered in red splotches along it's neck, head and tail. On the map, it appears as a "?" mark, and when the hunter approaches, it runs around wildly, but doesn't seem to leave the hunters field of vision. Like Brontotherium and Indricotherium, the Iguanodon crushes the hunter with its front legs. The Iguanodon also could leap at the hunter if him/her is running away trying to avoid the Iguanodon. If the hunter shoots the iguandon and hits, the iguandon will immediantly charge the hunter trying to kill him/her. Iguanodon was not mentioned in the Apple App Store for the Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter update log when the update appeared. Instead it was added "secretly" as a hostile ambient animal that wanders about the map much like a regular pointable animal; the only difference being that Iguanodon is an ambient creature that can deliver points. Upon death, it rewards the hunter with about 35 - 40 points when killed. Both it and Coelophysis have yet to be added to the Android port. It was added as selectable on August 4, 2014 for Android and August 11, 2014 for iOS. Primal Prey In Primal Prey, the Iguanodon travels mostly in herds. The Iguanodon has its distinctive thumb-spike, but it is not used defensively. An Iguanodon can weigh anywhere between 9,500 and 10,500 lbs, and 10,300 lbs will earn a star in the trophy room. Gender differences *'Male'- displays a dominant green stripe down the back and teal rings around the wrists. A much brighter yellow, with a green skin-flap under the neck *'Female'- duller yellow with a brown back stripe. No skin-flap or wrist rings. Trivia * Iguanodon was the first hostile ambient animal ever to be released in the ''Carnivores'' series. * Iguanodon (or some type of hadrosaur) appears on the cover art for the original Carnivores. If you look behind the T-Rex, you can see a possible Iguanodon herd. * Like the Indricotherium,' '''When the ''Iguanodon ''is wounded in ''Dinosaur Hunter, it'' will permanently know the hunters location, and will not stop charging until the hunter is killed. * ''Iguanodon ''is currently the only herbivore that is hostile to the hunter when wounded in ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Hunter. * Iguanodon has received a spectacular new canon styled reskin from Andrey Carbon in one of the new Mobile port updates. References Category:Animals in Primal Prey Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Dangerous pointable animals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs